Complete
by PymyPuff20
Summary: Tom has been blasted to the future and straight into Bill Weasley’s care. Oneshot.Slash. BillTom Riddle. Rare Slash.


**Complete **by Pygmypuff20

One-shot: Bill Weasley / Tom Riddle Jr

Genre: Romance, Time Travel

Era: Harry's 3rd year at Hogwarts.

Ship: Bill Weasley/Tom Riddle

Summery: Tom has been blasted to the future and straight into Bill Weasley's care.

This is my first fanfiction so I am open to constructive criticism (I need to know how to improve my writing!)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tom was feeling rather dizzy. He opened his eyes to find he's in a weird room, in someone's bed that he'd never been in and he could smell cooking and spices. Tom looked around the room it was painted a beige colour with an orange strip around the middle. He saw a desk which was full of books. Tom noticed a few of the names. "Curses: How to discover them" and "The Big Book of Curses". _How odd_ thought Tom. He looked around the room, to discover it was rather messy. Stacks of books littered everywhere that you could barely see the carpet. Tom realized that this must be a man's room, the man or boy defiantly liked reading, which pleased Tom as he to loved reading, he couldn't wait to get stuck into some of the books in the room at that moment some one walked into the room.

"Oh good your awake" said the man with reddish hair which was stuck up in a pony tail. "I've brought you some food." Smiled the man.

"Oh thanks, but I'd like to know exactly where I am. The last thing I remember was that I was walking through the forbidden forest and someone came up behind me and knocked me out. I had gone in there because Professor Dibbet had asked me to check for first years." Said Tom. Who had a worried look on his face.

The man's face looked rather concerned and confused. "Your saying you were at Hogwarts?"

"Of course I was at Hogwarts where else would I be? It's my final year, I'm head boy" Tom scoffed.

The man's face looked even more confused. "Well that is a shocker. My brother is head boy this year. You're defiantly not in Hogwarts! My dear boy you're in Egypt."

Tom couldn't believe his ears. He tried to get up but realized he couldn't.

"I wouldn't try to get up; you've been pretty badly hurt. I'm no healer but my mother has taught me a few tricks. I've put some ointment on it. It should heal within a few hours"

"Egypt? How can that be? Your brother? I do not think so; I am for a fact Head Boy this year!"

"Yes Egypt. I'm not really sure I'm pretty confused. I found you in the alley beside my flat. I brought you in, as I-I- yeah thought it was best. So you're seventeen. Interesting, what's your name?"

"Thank you, for saving my life..."

"Bill, Bill Weasley, It's alright" Bill said blushing.

"Nice to meet you Bill Weasley, I'm Tom, Tom Riddle. Yes I'm seventeen" said Tom gratefully.

"It's nice to meet you to Tom. Though it's odd as Percy has never mentioned you"

"Percy? I've never known a Percy that has gone to Hogwarts."

"What year is it?" Asked Bill. Bill had his suspicions that something horribly wrong had happened to Tom.

"1950" Answered Tom smugly

"You've got to be kidding me! Its 1991!"

Tom went frigid and his face became very pale. "1991? How can that be?"

"I'm not sure Tom, but please eat up you look ever so pale."

Bill handed the plate of food to Tom. They bumped hands and both muttered an apology.

After Tom had finished his food he said he felt tired so Bill left him in the room. Bill was extremely attracted to this Tom Riddle guy. He found him very handsome. Bill had found out that he was gay in his late teens. He's had a few boyfriends but the two boyfriends he had had cheated on him. But this Tom he felt so perfect so right.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tom woke up really fast. His forehead damp with sweat. His sheets were sticking to him. He had just woken up from an extremely weird dream. He had dreamt about having Bill touching him everywhere and that he was enjoying it. He knew liking guys in that way was wrong and that it was a silly dream. But something inside him was telling him it was right.

"Good morning Tom" Bill said as he burst into the room causing Tom to sit up so quickly that he over balanced and fell out of bed. Bill put down the breakfast tray and started to laugh.

"It is not funny…"sulked Tom, who was in a heap on the floor with the bed sheets on top of him.

"Oh yes it is" chuckled Bill.

Bill walked over to Tom who was still covered in bed sheets, lifted up the sheet and got underneath them.

"Oh there you are. I'd wondered where you went" said Bill with a big grin on his face.

"You knew perfectly well where I was Bill Weasley " said Tom in a matter of fact voice, which reminded Bill of his brother's friend Hermione Granger.

Bill grinned and jumped on top of Tom and instantly started to tickle him.

"No! Please, stop tickling, No! Not my feet! Please!" Screamed Tom through laughter.

Bill just grinned even more and kept on tickling Tom.

"Well your arm has defiantly healed!" Bill panted.

Bill had stopped tickling Tom and the both of them had realized how close they were to each other. Tom could feel Bill hot breath tickling his throat. Tom had to suppress a moan. Bill couldn't stop staring into Tom's eyes. Bill leaned down further and planted a kiss on Tom's lips. Tom lets out his moan and kisses Bill back. Both men clinging to each other tightly until the kiss comes to an end.

"Sorry" mummers Tom from underneath Bill.

"There is no need to apologize Tom" smiles Bill.

"Oh" whispers Tom.

Bill gets up and walks over to the breakfast tray. "I made you breakfast I guess I'll have to heat it up for you, you've been asleep for four days I've been extremely worried about you"

"Four days?!? I've been asleep for four days! Have you got any clue how I've time traveled?"

"Yes four days. Yes I do Tom. It seems there were some people in your house who wanted to get rid of you. They were planning on killing you but one of them mucked up the spell and they sent you here. I am actually quite glad they did Tom." said Bill as he watched Tom pace about the room.

"Wanted to get rid of me? I wonder who it was, because when I get my hands on them..."

"You are not able to go back Tom, I'm so sorry your family must be so worried. I mean my mum would throw a fit if she couldn't see me again!"

Tom stopped dead in his tracks. "I don't have a family. I'm an orphan, no one would miss me" As Tom spoke he looked at the floor. Bill walked over to him and put his arm round him.

"I would miss you"

"I would miss you to Bill, Thank you again for saving my life"

"It was no problem at all Tom"

Tom snuggled up to Bill and they felt complete.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please let me know what you think! As I said before I am open to constructive criticism I need to know how to improve!

Pygmypuff20

xxxx


End file.
